Yu-Gi-Oh! One-shots
by RoseKatChan
Summary: Hey everyone, as the title says, this is going to be a compilation of brief one shots that may or may not be made into stories or used as parts of a story. These one shots are just random that pop into my head.
1. Feeling Alone

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_This one shot takes place in Heba's mind. _

**Heba**

It's quiet, too quiet. All I can hear is the sounds the fridge is making and the occasional noise from outside. I know I shouldn't be nervous or scared or almost crying, but...

'_I don't know what is wrong with me.'_ I blink the tears away from my eyes. '_I shouldn't be crying as nothing is wrong.' _

I stare into the blackness of night trying hard to not let anymore tears fall.

_'I miss home, which is not even five minutes away. I miss my puppy dog who I dropped off at the neighbours as I couldn't have her here with me while house and pet sitting.'_

I can't fight these feelings any longer. The tears are freely falling now.

'_And... I miss my kitty cat. I wonder if she misses me? Not cuddling up to me in bed like we always do.'_

I wipe away more tears that are just sitting on my cheek.

'_I've gotten so used to listening to my snoring dog all night, it's weird not hearing anything.'_

I look up at the bright moon and start thinking of grandpa and Yugi back in Domino.

_'It's been so long since I've seen them. I wonder if Yugi ever thinks of me at night. I wish I could see my brother again sometime soon.'_

Suddenly the dog I'm looking after starts sighing, almost snore like in her sleep. Her snoring makes me lion over at her and brings a slight smile to my face.

_'Well at least one of us can sleep and will get a good night sleep tonight.'_

_Rose: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this first small segment of Yu-Gi-Oh! One shots. _

_Yugi: I wasn't even in it, just mentioned. _

_Heba: Give Rose a break Yugi. This was a way for her to vent her feelings she is feeling. _

_Yugi: Oh, sorry Rose. _

_Rose: 'ts okay. _

_Yugi and Heba: GROUP HUG!_

_Rose: Please read and review my readers._


	2. Pumpkin Patch

_Hey Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my first one shot last chapter. Here is my second chapter which is also featured in 31 days of Halloween. I do not own the characters, just the plot. _

**Heba**

We just arrived at the pumpkin patch to get our pumpkins and there are actually a lot of people here. As we get out of the car, my brother looks around at everyone that is here. He also is looking out at all the pumpkins in the patch

"Wow, there sure are quite a few people here aren't there Heba."

I nod in agreement as we begin looking around at all the pumpkins, trying to find ones that are perfect for us.

"Lots of pumpkins too."

We decide to head further down to where there are not as many people and still a wide variety of pumpkins. We take our time getting to where we want to go. What with manoeuvring around the people and the pumpkins. There isn't exactly a path between the pumpkins, so we have to tread carefully. No squishing pumpkins allowed.

As I am helping my brother manoeuvre over a larger pumpkin, I spy a brother and sister picking out pumpkins with their parents. Yugi looks over as well once he is clear of the big pumpkin.

"Seems like just yesterday that was us picking out our first pumpkins with mom and dad, doesn't it Heba?"

A slight smile spreads across my face briefly.

"Yea, it sure does Yugi."

I wipe my sleeve across my face, getting the tears that were welling up in my eyes before they could fall.

"I still have dreams about them. About mom and dad."

My brother grabs my arm steadying himself.

"What about you Heba?"

"'Course I do."

I manoeuvre myself around another set of pumpkins.

"Especially around Halloween as it was their favourite holiday..."

My brother and I quickly turn to face and point at each other.

"And then comes Christmas."

We suddenly start laughing because of our silly antics.

After both of us had laughed for a good five minutes til our sides hurt.

"Heba" my brother says trying to control his laughter. "Do you remember when was the last time we laughed this much was?"

I shake my head. "No Yugi, I don't remember."

I look around at the pumpkins that are around us.

"Neither do I."

I look back at my brother and give him a soft smile. He sees my smile and returns it. We get back to looking at the pumpkins around us until Yugi spots the perfect one for himself.

"Hey Heba, look at this pumpkin!" He picks it up to show me.

"It's perfect for you Yugi. And look I found my pumpkin too."

I go get my pumpkin which I spotted a while ago.

"We should get grandpa one too."

Yugi exclaims while trying to get a better hold on his pumpkin.

"Great idea Yugi."

We glance around at all the pumpkins once more.

"Found it!"

We point at the pumpkin we think is best for grandpa and then realize we both picked out the same pumpkin and chuckle. We pick up grandpas pumpkin and between the two of us, we are able to get all three pumpkins safely into the car.

"Heba, do you think grandpa will like the pumpkins we picked?"

We get our seat belts on and I start up the car.

"Of course he will Yugi." I give him a smile. "And he will enjoy carving his pumpkin with us when we carve ours."

We pull out of the pumpkin patch parking lot and head for home to carve our pumpkins.

_Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next Yu-Gi-Oh one shot and please check out and read my other stories I have written under my profile. _

_Til next time readers. _

_Read and Review please! xo_

_~ Rose_


	3. Beach Time

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying October. Here is another one-shot Yu-Gi-Oh story with Heba, Yugi, Atemu, and Yami._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the cover of my story. All rights belong to their respective owners. **_

"Look Heba, the beach!"

Chuckles.

"I see it Yugi. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Heba and Yugi take off running towards the water. Heba is just ahead of Yugi when they reach the water. As they are shin deep in the water Yugi trips in the sand, crashing into Heba and sending both twins into the water.

"Oh Heba, you are SO gonna get it."

"Ahk!"

Heba splashes Yugi.

"It's not my fault Heba."

Heba doesn't give up on splashing and eventually Yugi joined in. They continue to splash each other while making their way deeper in the water.

"Hey Heba, shouldn't we head more into shore as we keep moving out deeper?"

"Ah, no it's fine Yugi."

Heba takes another step out and then something wraps around Heba's ankle, pulling her under.

"Heulph!"

"Heba? HEBA!"

Yugi starts to take a step forward but is held back by a pair of pale arms.a splash is heard as someone goes diving into the water.

"Careful little one."

"No, no... Heba..."

"Ssshhh. It's okay, your sister will be fine. My brother Atemu was the one who just dove in after her. He'll bring her back."

Yugi releases himself from the person's grasp.

"A-are you sure?"

The stranger nods.

"Mmmhmmm... Let's get a little shallower so we don't end up going under either."

"O-o-okay."

Yugi and the stranger who saved him move to shallow water. A few minutes later, Heba emerges out of the water in the strangers brothers arms.

"HEBA!"

"Is she okay Atemu?"

Just as the stranger asks his brother that, Heba starts coughing and coughs up water too.

"Heba, are you okay?"

Heba nods and the strangers brother puts her on her feet. When she tries to take a step towards her brother, she wobbles and falls. Before she hits the ground however, her saviour saves her from falling on her butt.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome little one. Just take it easy for now."

Yugi comes over and helps Heba walk over to their towels on the sand.

Yugi looks to Heba's saviour.

"I know Heba is to proud to say it, but thank you for saving my sister."

Yugi then looks to the stranger who saved him from ending up under the water.

"And thank you for stopping me from stepping to where Heba had been as I could have also ended up under the water as well."

"No problem Yugi was it? My name is Atemu."

"No problem little one, my name is Yami."

Just then Heba punches Yugi in the arm, leaving Atemu and Yami wide eyed and Yugi rubbing his arm.

"Oww... What was that for Heba?"

"That was for almost drowning yourself and also I can thank them myself little brother."

Yugi's face gets bright red and Yami and Atemu exchange glances before looking back at the two.

"I AM NOT LITTLE! We are the same height and age, you were just born first."

Yami and Atemu chuckle at the two before them. When Yugi and Heba hear laughter, they turn towards the source of the noise. When Yami and Atemu realize they are being watched, they stop laughing.

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"The reason we laughed is because we are the same way..."

"...and I'm the younger brother like you are Yugi."

Heba and Yugi look at one another before looking back at Yami and Atemu.

"Ah"

"Ah"

The four of them look from their respective twins to the twins sitting across from them. One question going through all their minds.

_'Why do all four of us look similar to each other?'_

_What a twist 'eh? Remember to read, review and vote!_


End file.
